Hard Candy
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup and Astrid are walking home from a late night Halloween party and decide to stop at the local cemetery. Hiccup is a little jumpy, so Astrid tries to put him at ease. She has candy in her bag and great moonlight out. Gift for HeathenVampires.


**Hello Fanfiction writers and readers, and Happy Halloween!**

 **Last Halloween, I felt sick and couldn't enjoy myself properly. Big let down. So this year, I promised myself I'd do more, including writing a new Halloween story (for either HTTYD or Miraculous). It took me a while to come up with an idea. I came up with one for HTTYD first, so here we are.**

 **To HeathenVampires; I really like your stories. No, I don't read all of your stuff, (I'm not _that_ wild but I respect u for your wild and bold choices in writing), the ones I do read however I find beautifully written and beautifully hot. ****I know your _Kinktober_ list was supposed to inspire your readers to give u prompts for your own short-kinky stories, and it did. I just decided to write it myself. Still, thank u for the inspiration. That being so, I hope u find this and give it a read. Consider it a little Halloween gift from me to u. **

**This is the first Modern AU I've written, so I hope I did a good job. It is also my first try at writing smut (I have so much in my favorites but I've never written any myself. Now felt like a good time to try).**

 **Here we go then...**

* * *

Clouds rolled tiredly over the moon as its radiant glow case shadows on the small town of Berk. It was late on Halloween night. All the trick-or-treaters had gone home with their holiday bounty, so the road was empty as Henry Haddock walked with his girlfriend.

Astrid Hofferson loved Halloween for two things; scaring and candy. She wasn't much of a prankster, but she did enjoy watching other people get scared from the quote-unquote 'things that went bump in the night' around this time of year. And by 'other people,' she meant her sweet and sometimes jumpy boyfriend, Henry. And who didn't love Halloween for the candy?

Henry, or Hiccup, as he had been dubbed back when he was seven, wasn't the biggest fan of the creepy or spooky, but he knew it entertained his beloved girlfriend, so who was he to deny her that joy? He could take a scare. They were just harmless Halloween fun anyway.

The walk they were on to her uncle's house from their friend's Halloween party, however, was pretty eerie. They had long since walked out of the suburban neighborhood their friend lived in and were heading further away from town, into the more wooded neighborhoods.

The houses on Raven Point Road were all separated by several yards of forest. The trees went right up to the roadside, or there were remanences of old stone walls separating the woods from the road. Hiccup walked the closest to those trees, Astrid holding onto his arm. As much as Hiccup was looking forward to the party, then going back with Astrid to her uncle's house with her and spending the night, he was not looking forward to the walk in the dark that came in between. Hiccup had wanted to drive them to the party, if not in his car than his motorcycle, but Astrid had insisted they walk the three miles to the party and back. She said it would be fun and give them the good feeling of a scary thrill. Hiccup, on the other hand, was feeling only the scary and not too thrilled.

Hiccup's house wasn't too far from Astrid's uncle's house, so he was used to traveling that very road almost daily. But standing out there in the dead of night, right on the edge of the forest, surrounded by darkness, and the every so often sound of rustling Fall leaves somewhere off in the distance had the young man quite nervous.

"Babe, are you shaking?" Astrid asked him. She walked with her arm looped around his right arm, his hand in his leather jacket pocket, pressed right up against him. She could feel the slight tremble in his arm and shoulder as they walked.

"No," he quickly replied. He knew he wasn't fooling her though. Astrid knew him better than he himself did, still, he never liked to admit it. "It's… chilly." It was a lame but reasonable excuse. It was a late autumn evening and the wind had been off and on all day. Despite his warm leather jacket, Hiccup was a bit cold. But jacket or no jacket, he still had some nervousness rattling around in his gut.

"Right," Astrid said with a smirk, not buying his excuse.

"I'm fine," he said with a shrug before glancing back to the dark, spooky woods on his left. "The woods are just trees, the trees are just wood-" Another rustle of leaves somewhere close by among the trees had Hiccup cutting himself off with a brief shriek escaping his lips.

They stopped in their walk as Hiccup had his little freak out and Astrid couldn't help but give a small snort at his reaction to the sound.

"And that's just a squirrel," Astrid said with an amused chuckle. These were the little moments she loved about Halloween. Hiccup looked down, feeling like such a weenie. Astrid, noticing his wounded pride, rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay. I mean, it is kinda creepy out here. It's dark…" she said, her eyes wondering around their surroundings. Like Hiccup, she didn't want to admit the environment around them was starting to make her feel a bit uneasy too. True, she felt safe with Hiccup and she knew they weren't that far from her home, still… Astrid Hofferson was not a big fan of the dark. Especial outside. Now that they weren't in the suburb neighborhood, there weren't any street lights to illuminate their dark route either. "Why don't you pull out your flashlight? Without the street lights, we can't really see where we're going," she recommended.

"Alright."

Hiccup quickly fished the small but powerful flashlight from his jean pocket. Shinning it out in front of them, the teenaged couple kept walking along the side of the road. A few yards further down, they could see a break in the trees. When they reached it, they stopped and stared at the short, name plated gate.

The Raven Point Cemetery.

This was good. Astrid's Uncle Finn's house was less than another half a mile down the road from there.

"Doesn't look like anybody's here," Astrid thought out loud. She was surprised. There were only three other cemeteries in Berk. People often hosted parties on Halloween in the town cemeteries, but no one seemed to be around that night. No one living anyway.

"Astrid, it's a cemetery, of course there are people here," Hiccup said with a smirk. "There's just not here to party."

Astrid grin at his cheesy joke. "Hiccup, it's Halloween. If theirs anyone that parties more than the living on this night, it's the dead." The two high school lovebirds shared a laugh before directing their attention back to the short iron gates before them. "I say we go join them," she said out of the blue before walking closer to the entrance.

"Wait what?" Hiccup remained where he was, dumbfounded.

"Let's go in. Look, the gate's unlocked," she said, gesturing behind her.

Sure enough, after shining his flashlight on it, Hiccup saw that indeed there was no lock or chains securing the two bared gates. But that did not mean he wanted to go in.

"Astrid, it's late. I'm supposed to have you back home by midnight or your Uncle Finn will lock me up at the station all night," he said. They both knew he made that promise to her Uncle Finn earlier that day. Finn Hofferson was a great and friendly man, but he was also a police officer, so he was not a man to recon with.

Astrid just smiled smugly before swinging her pull-string nap sack from her back to the front of her. "Actually, he won't know because he's working late tonight," she said as she dug in her bag for something. "Another great thing about Halloween; keeps cops plenty busy." Pulling out her phone, Astrid saw it was 10:55pm. They still had plenty of time. "I'll just text him that we're back at the house now."

Hiccup was caught off guard by this. He didn't like the idea of lying to Finn, even if it wasn't him doing the deceiving.

"What? Astrid!" he tried to stop her, but the blonde beauty had started a message to her uncle the second her phone had lit up.

"And send," she said with a satisfied smirk as she hit the send button. Curse her quick, texter thumbs. Astrid watched Hiccup's shoulders slump as she threw her phone back into her bag and swung it back on her back. "Hiccup, my house is right down the road. I just want to walk around for a bit," she tried to convince him.

"I thought this walk in the dark from the party was your scary thrill for the night," he said to her.

"It was, but this is _way_ better," she replied, but Hiccup still did not look on board. Sighing through her nose, Astrid walked back over to her boyfriend and took his left hand in both of hers. "Come on Hiccup, please. I just want to enjoy the night out together a bit longer," she pleaded, her irresistibly big blue eyes looking up at him. "Maybe we can sit down and enjoy some of the candy I got from the party."

Hiccup liked the sound of that, but he'd rather do that in the comfort of Astrid's living room, watching an old, cheesy horror movie, his head in her lap as they lie on the couch together in flannel pajama pants as they slowly fall asleep. But sadly, his girlfriend was in the mood for something less cozy and more creepy, with a bit of crazy.

His girlfriend was crazy. But he loved her more than anything in this world, and Hiccup knew he was being silly. It was just a cemetery in their quite neighborhood in quite Berk. At night. On Halloween.

Reluctantly, Hiccup sighed. "Okay. But we're not gonna stay here all night," he caved.

Astrid smiled. "Less than an hour, promise." And with that, Astrid grabbed Hiccup by his arm and practically dragged him to the gate.

The old iron gave a screechy cry as Astrid pushed it open effortlessly. Hiccup quickly closed it behind him as Astrid lead him up the hill into the patch of graves.

Hiccup's prothetelic wasn't great with steep inclines, but he could manage. The ground was a bit soggy from the heavy rains they had gotten over the past few days, but there was still plenty of traction for him. At least they weren't walking up a sand hill. Hiccup's traction with sand was zero.

Thankfully, Raven Point cemetery only had a slight hill from the gate up to the first few rows of graves. After that, the ground leveled off. When they got to the flat land of the graveyard, they could see to the far back where the property ends the forest begins. Hiccup shined his flashlight around as he and Astrid walked arm in arm. The trees they had walked by along the road on their way there had blocked out a great deal of moonlight, but in the openness of the field of graves, the moon above them shone down undisturbed, casting shadows over the hundreds of headstones and the few trees scattered throughout the property.

To Hiccup, it was spooky as he would think a cemetery would look at night under a glowing moon. But oddly enough, it was also strangely beautiful.

After walking the path between sections of the graveyard, Astrid decided to stop and look at some of the graves, liking the designs carved into the stone. Hiccup shined the flashlight on it so she could see it better.

"These headstones are awesome," she thought out loud as she gently ran her fingers over the elegant top carving of a particularly old looking grave-marker. There were a lot of chips in the stone as well and a few cracks, and it was covered in countless patches of a crusty-looking, light green moss.

"That's lichen moss. It takes a really long time for just a small patch to grow," Hiccup said as he looked at the moss.

"It's coded in lichen and I can't make out the date inscribed on it anymore. This one must've been here a while," Astrid said.

The inscriptions on the grave were so worn from age and the elements it was hard to make out any of the words or numbers.

Wanting to continue, Astrid stepped away from the grave and she and Hiccup kept walking up the path. Everything was quiet, save for the few cricket chirps, until the hooting of an owl had Hiccup whipping the flashlight over to the tree line to his left, a small gasp escaping his mouth.

Astrid, not being about to help it, let a small chuckle vibrate in her throat and a smile appeared on her face. Not everyone might have been able to hear it, but Hiccup's ears were trained to pick up even the smallest of sounds that came from his girlfriend.

Turning back to her, Hiccup had to ask. "Astrid, be honest, did you want us to come in here just so you could watch me jump every time the wind blows the leaves around or an owl hoots?" he asked almost desperately. Did she really love torturing him that much? "I mean, the walk here in the dark was creepy enough, but now we're in a cemetery for Thor's sake and-"

Astrid grabbing Hiccup by his leather collar and pressing her lips to his cut off his ranting without flaw. Standing there shocked for only a moment, Hiccup slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back tenderly. Bringing his hands up to her back, feeling the soft material of her dark blue hoody under her nap sack.

When she pulled away, her hands sliding down from his jacket collar to his chest, Hiccup looked down at her sweet smile.

"You Henry Haddock are not a scaredy-cat," she said. Hiccup couldn't help but smile back before leaning down to peck her on the nose, making her giggle. "Come on," she said, grabbing a hold of his arm again.

They fell into step along side each other again as they continued.

In the light of Hiccup's flashlight straying off their path, Astrid spotted what appeared to be a stone bench, slightly hidden by some low-hanging willow tree branches from a thin willow that stood close by. Despite it being in the middle of a cemetery, it looked like a lovely spot.

Pulling on Hiccup's arm again, Astrid lead them off the path. Weaving their way through the rows of graves, Hiccup spotted the bench too and let Astrid lead him where she wanted to go. They had been walking for hours and he really wanted to sit down anyway.

"Let's sit here for a bit," Hiccup said once they reached the bench. Like the headstones all around them, the stone bench was beautifully crafted. With fancy legs and patterns carved into the sides of the long flat stone.

Hiccup sat down first, Astrid sat down to his left, laying her hand flat on the smooth stone they sat on, admiring it. The bench was long in width so there was still lots of space behind them. Her eyes then went back up to her boyfriend, who was still shining his flashlight around the darkness in the distance.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Turn that off," she asked of him. They had the moon. They didn't need that thing if they were staying it one place. Hiccup sighed, seeing her unspoken point before flicking it off and putting it back in his front jean pocket. Astrid took his hand, which was resting on his leg, weaving their fingers together. Hiccup looked back at her, smiling kindly back. "See, it's not so bad out here," she said.

"I guess," he said with a shrug before his head turned back down to the ground in front of the bench.

Astrid looked at his face, not convinced he was enjoying himself. Then she straightened up when she remembered what was in her bag. "Would it be better if you had a Milky Way?" she asked. Hiccup's reaction was exactly what she expected. He instantly perked up and turned back to her with a more genuine smile.

"Yes please," he said all too eagerly. Taking her nap sack out from behind her, Astrid pulled the top open and reached in to feel around until she found what she was looking for. Small candy bar in hand, she handed it to her grateful boyfriend. Astrid turned her attention back to her bag to find herself a specific piece of candy, but before she could… "You wouldn't happen to also have a bit of dark chocolate in there, would you?" Hiccup asked, the unopened candy still in his hand.

Astrid let out a sigh, but with a smile before once again digging in her bag for what he requested. Hiccup wasn't much of a sugar-holic like she was almost all the time, but during Halloween, he let himself go a little nuts. And dark chocolate was his favorite. Which is why she made sure to snag plenty at the party. When she found a small bar of dark chocolate in the shape of a bat wrapped in black foil, she held it out to him. Hiccup reached his hand to take it, but Astrid pulled it back just before he could.

"Who's the best?" she asked cheekily as she held the treat away from him.

Hiccup smiled at her antics. "You're the best," he admitted. She really was.

Finally handing him the foil-wrapped candy, Hiccup placed it off to his side as he started unwrapping the Milky Way.

Seeing that he was satisfied for the time being, Astrid went back into her bag to find what she wanted. And when she found it, she let a wicked smirk grace her lips.

After taking his first bit of the chocolate, caramelly goodness, Hiccup glanced back at Astrid to his left and immediately paused his chewing.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he watched Astrid unwrap a Blow Pop; sour green apple flavored.

She didn't even look at him as she removed the paper and slowly slid the little sucker in her mouth. Hiccup heard her give a gentle moan as her lips closed over the sweet green, hard candy on a paper stick. Swirling the stick around her mouth a bit, getting a good taste of the whole pop, making sure it was completely coded in her saliva. Slowly, she pulled it out of her mouth, her smile never leaving her lips. Astrid held her pop delicately in front of her face, just staring at it for a moment before sticking her tongue out and dragging it from the base, where the candy met the stick, up to its top. She then proceeded to turn it around and do the same thing to the other side before sticking the whole thing back in her mouth again.

Hiccup kept watching, unable to take his eyes away from her sexy display but reminded himself to keep chewing the caramel that was still in his mouth or he was going to start drooling. After swallowing, he shoved the rest of the Milky Way into his mouth and chewed a bit more hastily. His eyes flicked to the right, trying to not be creepy and watch Astrid the whole while she was simply enjoying her candy. But more than that, he knew if he watched too closely, he would start to get ideas, and if he started to get ideas, he would start to get turned on.

Unfortunately for him, it was too late for that. Astrid had that effect of him and he both loved and hated it.

The real torture was that she wasn't even looking at him. She faced forward, her eyes totally transfixed on the cemetery, purposely not looking at him at all. But he knew she knew he was watching.

She wanted to give him a show and she wanted him to watch. Watch and squirm.

His girlfriend was evil. Wicked. And so unbelievably sexy.

Hiccup bit his lip as his eyes once again fell on the stick sticking out of Astrid's mouth. She still wasn't looking at him, yet she must have somehow known he was watching again because she chose that moment to take the pop out of her mouth again, this time to spin it more than 360 degrees in her fingers as the tip of her tongue dragged around it.

His jeans getting tighter with every lick he witnessed, Hiccup racked his brain for another distraction. That's when he remembered the second piece of candy he asked for before Astrid started her little lick tease. The teenage boy grabbed the small dark chocolate bar he had placed to his right on the flat stone. He took his time to carefully unwrap the foil without ripping it apart and then popped the bat-shaped piece of heaven in his mouth. Hiccup flattered out the foil in his hands as he let the small piece of dark chocolate melt in his mouth without chewing it. In its now flat form, Hiccup could still make out the bat image. He forced himself to keep looking at the cartoonish picture like it was the most interesting thing in the world in an effort to not look at the far more interesting act of Astrid beside him.

Even if he wasn't watching, he could still hear the gentle smack of her mouth opening to either take the pop out of her mouth, put it back in, or to stick her tongue out to lick it. It didn't sound over the top or too obvious though. He could tell she wasn't trying to be louder than one would normally be when enjoying their favorite flavor of Blow Pop.

Astrid didn't have to be. That was the scary part.

Hiccup slowly consumed the dark chocolate as it melted down his throat. When it was no more than a tiny, melty bit, he chewed it once and swallowed what was left of it. His eyes remained on the foil in his hands, still trying to fight his arousal and listen for the crickets in the distance.

A few moments later, however, Hiccup was shocked back to reality when the foil was lifted from his hand. Hiccup's head snapped back to Astrid, the Blow Pop stick sticking out of the corner of her mouth, his square of black foil in one hand and an open plastic bag in the other.

Hiccup looked confused at her for a moment before she tossed her Blow Pop wrapper into the bag, followed by his foil wrapper. Then proceeded to once again take the pop out of her mouth. This time, to say something.

"Don't want to be a litter-bug now do we," she said innocently, holding the bag out to him. Realization snapped in Hiccup's perverted brain and he quickly located his used Milky Way wrapper and put that in the bag as well.

Astrid always liked to be prepared. That old plastic shopping bag was most likely left in her nap sack from the last time they walked their dogs together. She must have pulled it from her bag when he wasn't paying attention to her finding pleasure in the taste of that lollipop. Or she could have been pleasuring the pop itself. He knew he would find great pleasure if he was that pop.

Lucky pop.

Astrid placed the plastic bag on the ground by the bench, weighting it down with a small rock. With only three little candy wrappers inside it, she knew one gust of wind could blow it halfway down the hill. Littering wasn't cool in the first place but littering in a cemetery was unacceptable.

Her nap sack off her back and sitting on the empty space of the bench behind her, she turned back to her boyfriend just sitting beside her with a vacant expression on his face as he looked at her.

Astrid held his gaze as she continued to smack at her pop, pulling it halfway past her lips and then shoving it back in all the way.

Hiccup's eyes were alight and focused as he watched her lick her pop, finally surrendering and letting himself just watch her shamelessly. At least she was finally acknowledging his watchful eyes by facing him too.

Seeing the intense look in her boyfriend's eyes, Astrid smirked, satisfied and proud of herself that she achieved the affect on Hiccup she wanted.

Enough playing. Time to go in for the kill.

"Something on your mind babe?" she asked, again, trying to sound innocent, but her devilish smirk said otherwise.

"I know what you're doing," Hiccup said flatly.

Astrid tilted her head at him curiously. "What am I doing?" Did he really know what she had in mind since they left the party?

"You're trying to get me all hot and bothered now so I'll have to walk the rest of the way back to your house, torturing myself with anticipation, until we finally get back," Hiccup said rather quickly, so sure he had her little plan all figured out. There was a pause after, until Astrid smiled around the stick in her mouth and started to chuckle. "What?" he asked, confused and a bit taken aback.

It didn't take long for Astrid to stop her light chuckling. "While that sounds like something I would do…" she trailed off before giving her pop another good lick.

Hiccup looked at her attentively, waiting for her to finish the rest of her sentence.

Pulling her lolly out of her mouth again, this time with a very loud wet, pop, Astrid smirked even bigger, glancing back at her confused boyfriend, who had stiffened even further after hearing that devilish sound.

"It was never my intention to torture you until we got home."

Even since her parents died when she was ten, Astrid's Uncle Finn had taken her in as his own. His house was her house. And her house was like a second home to Hiccup, just as his was like a second home to her.

Still puzzled, Hiccup just looked at her, thinking over what she meant until Astrid slid closer to him, pressing right into his side, cupping his cheek with her left hand. Her right hand rested flat on the empty bench space behind her, her pop resting in between her fingers.

Hiccup instinctively leaned into her touch, soaking up the simple but amazing feeling. Meeting her tender gaze again, Astrid smiled sweetly up at him before leaning up. Hiccup met her halfway, craning his neck down and pressed his lips to hers.

Like most of their kisses, they started out slow and tender. If they were going for longer though, it never took long for tender to turn into hunger.

Hiccup brought a hand up to the back of Astrid's neck to hold her closer as they turned their heads to deepen the kiss. Astrid's tongue peeked out of her mouth, seeking entrance to Hiccup's, and Hiccup never denied her access.

Astrid could taste the dark chocolate and caramel he had eaten earlier while exploring his glorious mouth. Candy was great, but Hiccup made it taste _so_ much sweeter.

Hiccup thought the same as he could taste the sweet-sourness of the green apple Blow Pop on Astrid's tongue. It wasn't just her favorite candy flavor.

His favorite flavor over all however, was always her.

Astrid moaned as Hiccup's other hand came to rest on her thigh, his fingers just sneaking under her short red skirt. Hiccup's hand squeezed her thigh, feeling the thick cotton of her warm leggings.

Needing more contact, Astrid stood up, breaking their lip contact for only a moment as she sat in Hiccup's lap, trapping his hips between her knees. As soon as she got her hands on his shoulders, Astrid savagely took Hiccup's lips with hers again. Hiccup eagerly kissed her back with everything he had, his hands going straight to her waist to pull her flush against his groin and chest.

Through her thick leggings and Hiccup's jeans, Astrid could feel the affects her earlier antics had had on Hiccup pressing against her inner thigh. Yup, all according to plan.

In her right hand, Astrid mindlessly still held onto her Blow Pop, but with her brain more focused on making out and grinding against her boyfriend, she briefly forgot what she was holding and why she was holding it at all when she could be using that hand to card her fingers into Hiccup's soft auburn hair.

In that moment, Astrid let the pop fall from her hand. The hard candy hit the corner of the stone bench, cracking and small bits broke off from the whole before falling into the grass on the other side of the bench. With it now free, Astrid's hand immediately went to hold the back of Hiccup's head.

The couple's make out session lasted another minute, blissfully immersed in one another before their need for air became greater than their desire to be joined at the mouth.

They pulled away from each other, foreheads resting against the other's as they caught their breath. Astrid pulled her head back just enough to look at her Hiccup as she cupped his face in both her hands. The two just stared at each other with nothing but total adoration in their eyes.

Having regained her breath, Astrid was about to resume kissing him again when it occurred to her that there was no longer a Blow Pop in her right hand. The blonde beauty looked past Hiccup's shoulder to the empty space of the bench behind them but didn't see it. She couldn't see to the ground on the other side, but she assumed that must have been where it had fallen.

"Damn it," she said softly. It was just a lollipop, but still, having it go to waste like that was a pity. She'd pick it up and put in her plastic trash bag later.

Hiccup turned his head to see what she was looking at. When he couldn't, he turned back to her.

"I dropped my Blow Pop."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"It's fine," she said with a disappointed shrug.

Truth be told, Hiccup was a bit disappointed too. Now that she was done torturing him, he would have enjoyed watching Astrid finish off her pop in between kissing him. "If you have another one of those in your bag, I wouldn't mind watching you lick it until it's gone," he suggested with a smirk. Maybe they could share.

"I think I do," she said, glancing briefly back at her bag sitting on the other side of the bench. There were lots of buckets of candy at the party and Astrid made sure to grab as much as she could carry in her nap sack. She knew she grabbed several Blow Pops in different flavors. However, she wasn't in the mood for another one. "Or," she said slowly as her right hand traveled downward to the zipper at the front of Hiccup's jeans. "…I could always lick your _hard candy_ instead."

Flabbergasted but still very aroused, Hiccup just sat there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open almost as wide as Astrid started fiddling with his zipper and then the buttons. "Wah… here?" Hiccup managed to utter.

Since the start of their relationship, Astrid had turned Hiccup on to sexual quirks he never thought he would enjoy, but Hiccup never thought about them doing anything in a public place before.

Astrid clearly did though.

This must have been part of her wicked plan all along.

"Yes here," she said confidently as his jeans opened up. "Nobody's around, it's pitch black out, we're far from the road." Astrid pulled the front of his boxers down and freed his very stiff shaft. Both the cold autumn air and Astrid's sweet touch as she wrapped her hand around him made him shiver. "…and I need a new treat."

Astrid started moving her hand up and down his hot erection, pressing down harder when she got to the base.

"Astrid… ahh."

Hiccup's breathing came out in shaky huffs, his eyes half lidded as he tried to maintain eye contact with his beautifully devious girlfriend as she continued to stroke him. "Hiccup, I know you've been jumpy most of the night, and that's partially my fault," she said sincerely. "Let me take the edge off." Astrid leaned in, pulling Hiccup closer to her by the shoulder until her mouth was right by his ear. "And when we're done, I promise you won't find it so scary out here anymore," she whispered sensually into his ear.

In reply, Hiccup finally snapped out of his aroused-zombie trance, grabbed ahold of Astrid's waist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, and pulled her into another desperate kiss.

So what if they were in a spooky cemetery in the middle of the night? There was plenty of moonlight for them to see, they were far from the road, the willow tree branches that hung between the bench and the rest of the cemetery provided a bit of extra cover, and they were completely alone. Hiccup was fine with anything Astrid wanted to do with him.

In the back of his mind, Hiccup still held some fear of their surroundings and of potentially being seen out in public, but his desire for Astrid was overriding those childish fears.

Astrid continued to stroke his hard member, making it stiffen further as they kissed fiercely until Astrid pulled away. Without removing her hand from around his member, Astrid got up from Hiccup's lap and knelt on the ground in between his legs.

Just like with the Blow Pop, Astrid took the tip into her mouth and slowly slid more of it past her lips as she held the base. Hiccup's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his neck giving out and dropping his head back as his hands went into Astrid's soft golden hair.

That was Astrid's favorite part of giving Hiccup blow jobs. He'd nestle his fingers into her hair and subtlety scratch her scalp as she sucked him off, but he would never push on her head and try to force himself down her throat, which she appreciated above everything else.

Plus, he somehow also maintained enough sense of thought to not mess up her braid.

Astrid pulled Hiccup out of her mouth and ran her tongue from the base to the tip. When she reached the tip, she swirled her tongue around the rim, moaning at the taste of his precum leaking out. It paired amazingly well with the after-tastes of sour green apple candy and chocolate that still lingered on her taste buds.

Satisfied that she had his cock thoroughly lubricated with her saliva, Astrid pulled her mouth away and started pumped her hand faster. With half lidded but still focused eyes, Astrid looked up to see Hiccup's face; eyes closed too tight, mouth open as he huffed out short pants in between deep moans, his head alternating with rolling back and to the side. The moonlight shining down on them let her see him so well too. His skin was practically glistening. Beautiful.

The sight of him was beautifully arousing to her every time she made him feel good. Warmth spread down to her core and started to make her panties wet. Mouth suddenly feeling dry, Astrid licked her lips, her eyes locked on Hiccup's body and face as she worked him.

Astrid's original plan was to suck Hiccup off there at the cemetery and then they would go back to her house for a fun night of making love on her bed or couch. Maybe even out on the back porch if they were still craving moonlight while they had it. But her own arousal that was building up the more she watched Hiccup squirm in pleasure had her thinking she couldn't wait that long. She couldn't wait, and her body couldn't.

It was Halloween and she had been planning on doing something crazy, something new, with her beloved boyfriend. It was all she could think about all day and all throughout the party. They had snuck in a few private minutes in a bedroom or closet, but they kept themselves fairly tame. Astrid wanted to save the good stuff for later. But now later had come sooner than she thought.

It was just like Hiccup's original theory of why she was teasing him with the Blow Pop. Except she would be the one being tortured with anticipation until they got home.

True, she got great satisfaction from their make-out session, but that was just more fuel to the fire burning between her legs.

She wanted more. Needed more.

She needed him to fuck her there and then.

Hiccup opened his eyes again, confused when he felt Astrid quickly take her hand away from his still very stiff shaft. He watched, still confused as she stood up and went for her red skirt, unhooking it from the side and sweeping it off her waist like a matador cape and throwing it to the ground away from them.

"Astrid, what are you-" Hiccup asked as Astrid slipped her right sneaker off her foot before pulling her right leg out of her leggings. She left her left leg covered though and went straight for her panties, again, only pulling her right leg out of them. Now half exposed to the cold autumn night, Astrid sat back in Hiccup's lap and kissed him again.

"Hiccup I need you. Now," she muttered, her lips just hovering by his chin. "I thought I could wait until we got home, but I can't."

As her lips trailed desperate kisses from his chin to his neck, Hiccup let sink in what Astrid was asking of him. Making out in the middle of a cemetery at night was one thing, getting blown in the middle of a cemetery at night was another. But _sex_ in the middle of a cemetery at night? That was an entirely new flavor of crazy.

And the craziest part was that Hiccup found himself not wanting it any other way.

It was Halloween. The primary time of the year for doing crazy shit. The whole reason he came into the cemetery with her that night was so she could satisfy her need for a Halloween thrill. And now she wanted him to satisfy her aching pussy at the same time.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid by her hips, pulling her flush against him as he started kissing just below her ear. He could do both. He'd do anything for her.

Besides, she didn't finish him off with her hand or mouth. If this was how she wanted to finish, then so be it.

Feeling a little too hot in his leather, Hiccup shed his jacket and placed it off near Astrid's bag, leaving him in his forest green t-shirt. When his hands were free again, they went back to Astrid's hips before quickly traveling up to her chest as their mouths found each other's again.

Astrid's hand went to the zipper of her hoodie with a dark red splatter on the front. There was an accident in their sophomore art class, which resulted in Astrid and her favorite dark blue hoodie getting covered in red paint. She was furious about it at the time, but it eventually became a good thing to have. It was still wearable after the paint dried and it was chipping bit by bit with every time she washed it. Not feeling like wearing an actual costume that night, she decided to wear the soiled hoodie and just told people she was dressed as the pretty girl to die first in a horror movie.

Hiccup watched as Astrid slowly started unzipping her hoodie, loving the familiar sight when a sudden realization struck him.

"Astrid," he said as he gently used his hand to stop her hand from pulling the zipper down any further. "I didn't bring any protection," he admitted.

Astrid merely smirked as she reached over to her bag still on the bench and pulled it closer to them. With the top of the bag still pulled open, Astrid simply reached a hand in and felt around for a minute until she found what she was looking for.

Even if this wasn't what she had planned, Astrid was always prepared. That is what Hiccup thought to himself as he watched Astrid pull a condom out of her bag.

After pushing her bag further away on the bench again and placing the condom off to the side, her hand went right back to her hoodie's zipper.

When the dark blue piece of clothing was finally unzipped and off her, revealing a clingy light gray t-shirt with a glittery white ghost on the front with BOO! written below it in big orange letters, Astrid sunk her fingers back into Hiccup's hair, pulling his mouth back to hers.

"Hiccup," she gasped as she released his lips with a wet pop. "I brought you into this cemetery, made you sit in the dark…" As she breathed out her words, she grabbed both of Hiccup's wrists in both her hands and dragged them behind her, down to her barely covered rear. "I've been a _very naughty girl_ , haven't I?" she said hotly.

Hiccup breathed a slight chuckle as he nodded his head in understanding. He knew what those words meant. They were Astrid's code for when she wanted to be spanked.

After tugging down what remained of her leggings that still covered her, Hiccup's hands kneaded Astrid's ass. Astrid moaned, her forehead coming to rest in the crook of his neck.

Hiccup's left hand came off for a moment. Astrid threw her head back as he sharply brought it back, his hand bouncing off the flesh of her cheek, leaving the pleasant sting she loved so much. Looking back down at her dorky lover, Astrid gave him a lust filled stare as he smiled up at her, showing off his sweet gap-toothed grin.

Grabbing ahold of his head again, Astrid pulled him to her chest. With his head pillowed by her covered breasts, Hiccup brought his hand roughly down on her ass again and again. Astrid gasped as a shockwave of pleasure shot through her with every swat.

"Harder," Astrid demanded through her gasps before biting her lip. Unable to deny her, Hiccup happily obliged.

Hiccup was usually a gentle lover, but he knew when Astrid wanted to be spanked, he had to mean business. So he did not go light on his smacks from there on.

As much as Astrid was enjoying her 'punishment,' she wanted Hiccup to get on with it and fuck her already. It was already late, and even though her Uncle Finn thought she was back at the house already, she didn't want to be out all night. He would be working extra late that night, but that didn't mean he couldn't show up at the house and find it empty. Plus, she wanted some alone time with Hiccup in her house before he came home and/or before they went to sleep. Reluctantly, Astrid pulled Hiccup's head away from her chest and held onto his arms, giving him a heated but telling look that he knew meant for him to stop.

Recognizing the look, Hiccup's hands rested on her ass, giving her abused flesh some gentle rubs. As he nursed her pink, stinging cheeks, Astrid reached for the condom.

After ripping it open, Astrid scooted back a bit on Hiccup's lap, just enough to roll it onto his stiff cock. When it was on, Astrid placed her hands back on Hiccup's shoulders, steadying herself. Hiccup grabbed a hold of his cock with one hand and placed his other on her hip. Astrid raised her hips, positioning her opening right above where his hand held his member. Their eyes held by the other in a deep, heated lock, Hiccup guided his cock into Astrid's burning core as she lowered her hips.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Astrid struggled to keep her eyes open and on her boyfriend as he entered her.

Fully sheathed inside of her, Hiccup looked up at her, the light from the bright moon hitting her golden blonde hair just right, making her glow with unrealistic divinity.

She was a goddess. A siren. A Valkyrie that brought him to Valhalla and back every time they made love.

"Astrid you're so beautiful," he whispered to her, his hand cupping her cheek to kiss her deeply again. Astrid buried her hands in his hair as she kissed him back, rolling her hips into his. "Ahhh, you feel so good," he moaned as he felt himself slide deeper into her tightness.

"So do you," Astrid said sensually before doing it again. They both moaned and chuckled at the same time, enjoying themselves very much. "You know what else feels good?" she said with a mischievous smirk.

Astrid leaned back from Hiccup just enough to cross her arms over her stomach and lift the bottom of her shirt up and over her head, revealing a lacey bra that was a beautiful shade of dark purple. With her shirt off, Astrid tossed it to join their jackets next to them on the bench. Grabbing the back of his neck, Astrid pulled herself forward, jutting her chest into Hiccup's face. Caressing her back, Hiccup started to gently kiss her cleavage. Astrid giggled as the light stubble on his chin scratched the exposed sensitive skin of her breasts.

After a minute of his light kisses, Hiccup pulled away to look up at her again. "Aren't you gonna get cold?" he asked. As breathtaking as Astrid looked in the moonlight with just that bra on—his favorite one—Hiccup couldn't help but also be concerned that she would be too cold while wearing so little on a chilly autumn night like that one.

"Not if you warm me up some more." Astrid maintained her playful smirk as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Hiccup's eyes shamelessly stayed on her chest as the piece of silky purple fabric fell away and joined her shirt. Unable to help himself, Hiccup reached up and cupped her breasts in both his hands and started kneading them like bread dough.

Astrid's back arched at Hiccup's touch, rolling her hips as he moved his hands continuously with her breasts. Hiccup bucked his hips up, meeting her thrusts. Hiccup's hands skimmed from her breasts to caress her back again, pulling her chest in so he could bury his face between her soft mounds.

Lips kissing, tongue coming out and licking her smooth skin, Hiccup's mouth moved over until he found her left nipple. Hiccup took the pert little bud into his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it. Not wanting to neglect her other beautiful bosom, his left hand came up to fondle her right.

Astrid's hips continued to grind against Hiccup's, feeling him fill her so nicely the further she pushed. The pleasure from his hot mouth and callused but gentle hands on her breasts making her toes curl and her neck arch her head back to the sky. Astrid opened her eyes, literally seeing stars in the beautiful night above them.

When Hiccup's hand on her right breast pinched her nipple, Astrid moaned louder than she had all night. Like spanking, it was a pleasurable pain Astrid just loved to receive from Hiccup's hand.

Hand still on her right breast, Hiccup pulled his mouth from her left breast to look up at her with very dilated pupils.

"Make that sound again," he whispered almost desperately. Moans like that from Astrid were like a musical drug to his ears.

Astrid looked back down at him, smirking. "It doesn't work that way Hiccup. You gotta make me," she challenged him cheekily.

Hiccup smirked back. Challenge accepted. "As you wish."

Bringing his right hand up to caress her left breast, Hiccup thumbed both her nipples, looking up to watch Astrid's beautiful face as she gasped in pleasure. Another wanton sound, but it wasn't what he was going for. So he pinched them both at the same time, and Astrid's head snapped back. Back arched, eyes closed, mouth puffing deep breaths between moans. He pinched again, a bit harder and she moaned louder.

Astrid gasped in pleasure, but before it could turn into the moan Hiccup wanted to hear so badly, a strong gust of wind hit them, making them both shiver. Hiccup felt goosebumps on his arms but he was relatively fine with his shirt still on. Astrid on the other hand had nothing on above the waist, plus her left leg was completely bare.

Out of reflex, Astrid's crossed her arms, holding and rubbing them to shave off the cold. Hiccup let go of her nipples and started rubbing her arms too. Thinking quickly, Hiccup looked behind them to the empty space on the bench where all their stuff was. Hiccup reached back and grabbed Astrid's discarded hoodie.

"Here," he said, holding it open and slinging it over her shoulders. Astrid quickly unfolded her arms and stuffed them into the sleeves. She didn't zip it, but held it closed as she rubbed at her arms a bit more. "Better?" Hiccup asked. He knew she would get cold if she stayed exposed out there for too long. If she was still cold, he would gladly let her also wear his leather jacket until they got home. After a minute, Astrid stopped shivering and relaxed her arms, resting her hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said to him with a grateful smile before pulling him in for another kiss, which of course turned deeper.

Hiccup held her now covered back as his tongue clashed against hers. When his lips trailed kisses down from her mouth to her neck, Astrid started grinding her hips again.

As amazing as Hiccup's cock felt inside of her as she just sat there, she needed the friction back. She needed to come soon or she was going to explode.

Astrid pulled away again, her sapphire blue eyes meeting Hiccup's emerald greens. "Lets finish this, shall we?" she said in a sultry voice. Hiccup smiled back before thrusting his hips up to her again, this time with more purpose.

To help him and herself, Astrid started bouncing, feeling Hiccup's cock unsheathe from her tightness a bit before slipping right back in. Hiccup met her every move, holding her possessively close, her bare breasts squished against his chest, keeping her warm as he made love to her.

"Nnghhh! Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, burying her face in his neck as she relentlessly bounced up and down. "Don't stop," she whimpered in his ear.

"I won't," he promised. This time, he was determined to keep going until they were both fully satisfied. "Fuck," he groaned. He was so close and Astrid wasn't that far behind.

Gone was the autumn chill that made her shiver earlier. Now she was on fire. The heat Hiccup was supplying to her with each scorching stroke so was maddeningly wonderful, she couldn't get enough. From her feet up through her spine, she could feel the beginnings of her climax rippling at her core.

His tip hit the sweet spot inside of her, and that was it. Hiccup felt her shudder above him and her walls tighten around his shaft. Astrid swore, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and back as she finally came.

Hiccup took pleasure in watching those moments of Astrid in ecstasy. Now it was his turn. High on his primal lust and the need to satisfy himself, Hiccup mercilessly thrusted upwards, having no issue in doing all the work himself as Astrid just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

And enjoy herself she did. Still high on endorphins from her orgasm, Astrid reveled in the feeling of Hiccup still pulsating inside her.

"Love you," he heard Astrid whisper tiredly into his ear. Her sweet voice was always his undoing.

With a grunt, Hiccup finally crumbled. His eyes squeezing shut as he came, letting himself go inside her. He felt her shutter again at the feeling, or that could have been him shaking. Neither could tell. All they knew was that they had just had mind blowing sex in the middle of an empty cemetery on Halloween night.

They just sat there, Astrid's head still on Hiccup's shoulder, their arms around each other as they caught their breaths. Astrid pulled her head away just enough to look at Hiccup's sweet face. He smiled as Astrid lovingly brushed his bangs from his slightly sweaty forehead.

"Still feel uneasy being out here?" she asked him with light cheek.

"No," Hiccup said boldly before leaning up and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I love cemeteries," he said before kissing her again. "I love the dark," another kiss. "I love Halloween," another kiss. "And I love you." Hiccup looked up at her with his biggest love-struck eyes as she just giggled.

"I love you too," she said before giving him her own sweet kiss; longer than his short pecks but shorter than their more heated kisses.

When Astrid pulled away, she climbed off Hiccup's lap so he could take care of the condom while she sat beside him, putting her panties and leggings back on properly. After also putting her shoe and skirt back on, Astrid reach for her bag to check her phone. She found a reply text from her uncle she didn't know came just a few minutes after she last texted him, merely saying he was glad they were home, he was still working late, and he hopes they had fun. That was all good to see, then she checked the time. 11:58pm. "Yikes. We should get going," she said hastily. They wouldn't make it to her house by midnight, but they would arrive close enough.

Astrid grabbed the plastic trash bag from the ground and held it open for Hiccup to toss away the condom and the foil wrapper. Remembering her Blow Pop still sitting in the dirt behind them, Astrid walked around the bench, found it, and threw it away as well. After tying the bag closed and placing it on the bench, Astrid grabbed her shirt and bra. Hiccup retrieved his leather jacket after standing and pulling his pants back up. As he started putting his jacket back on, he watched, a bit confused, as Astrid grabbed her nap sack and just stuffed her shirt and bra in it before pulled it closed and slinging it onto her back.

"You're not gonna put those back on?" Hiccup asked, his eyes glimpsing down to her bare chest and abdomen, still visible through her unzipped hoodie.

Astrid noticed his staring and looked down at herself with an amused smirk. With a small giggle, Astrid reached down to the ends of her hoodie and slowly zipped it up all the way.

"Why would I? As soon as we get home I'm just gonna take them all off anyway," the blonde beauty said as she climbed onto the bench, kneeling on the cool stone, her face inches from her boyfriend's, looking up at him with bedroom eyes as luminescent as the moon above them. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat for a moment, very tempted to pull her in for another steamy make out session. "…and change into my pajamas," she quickly added teasingly. As she chuckled, Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have known. Using his shoulders for support, Astrid climbed down from the bench and took Hiccup's hand. "Come on, let's go," she said, gesturing back to the cemetery entrance.

Trash bag in his other hand, Hiccup squeezed his crazy girlfriend's hand as they walked around the graves and back to the path. They walked in silence down the path. Hiccup was sure to be careful walking down the damp hill.

When they finally made it to the gate, Astrid opened it and walked out first. Taking the trash bag from Hiccup, Astrid tossed it in the garbage can by the fence. Hiccup slowly closed the gate behind them but paused to look back up towards the willow tree. He couldn't see the stone bench from there, which he supposed was a good thing, but he knew it was around there.

"Hiccup, you okay?" Astrid asked, a bit concerned Hiccup had stopped.

Hiccup looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, it's just-" he sighed, just looking at her. "Tonight was fun," he said honestly. He wasn't sure about spending Halloween in a cemetery, or about the whole 'public sex' thing, but Astrid pushed him to try it and promised he would enjoy himself. She was always that little push he needed when he was uncertain, and he was thankful for that. For her. "Thank you, milady." Hiccup brought her hand that was still in his up to his lips and peppered three kisses across her knuckles.

Astrid bit her lip, flattered. "Does that mean we can do things in public places more often?" she asked, half serious and half joking. She had been thinking for a while about other public places where she and Hiccup could have some fun, and she hoped after tonight he would be on board with the idea in the future.

Hiccup paused again, really thinking it over. "If there's no one around… maybe," he shrugged. He supposed he was open to the idea now, but again, he still felt a bit of uncertainty. When the time came, he would need Astrid to give him that push again. He was quite certain he would agree then.

Astrid started to laugh. "Hiccup, we just had sex in a cemetery. There were lots of _people_ around," she said through her chuckles.

Hiccup snorted his own laugh. "I don't think they cared," he said with a casual shrug before slinging his arm around Astrid's shoulders and started walking them back toward the road. "I mean, I always thought you could _wake the dead_ with all the noises you make in bed, but I guess I was mistaken." Astrid swiftly and gracefully replied to her boyfriend's smart mouth with a well-placed punch to his shoulder. "Ow!" They stopped walking, Hiccup dropped his arm from Astrid's shoulder so he could rub his sore joint. He knew that would happen if he said that, but he couldn't resist.

Astrid stood by his side, her arms crossed. "When we get home, I'll make you _wake the dead_ ," she threatened, but held with it a mischievous intent.

"Can I at least have some more dark chocolate first?" Hiccup asked innocently when he was done nursing his shoulder.

Astrid just smiled with a shake of her head before taking Hiccup's arm again and giving her goofy boyfriend another kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, still holding his arm, they continued walking down the road, the clear moon lighting their way.

* * *

 **Whew! That was something. And it only took me 2 weeks to write.**

 **I hope u enjoyed this Hiccstrid smut in a fun spooky/Halloween setting. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **In case u haven't, go to HeathenVampires page and check out his amazing kinky, HTTYD stories. Kinktober is just getting started, so he'll be posting new stories basically every day.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and/or review (I want to know what u guys think, but please don't be harsh) And Happy Halloween!**


End file.
